TORN APART
by LegacyLOVER28
Summary: OK so i am a little confused....fine alot confused....i dont know what to do i mean Aj styles is my BEST friend but Alex shelley is AMAZING ughhhhh I NEED HELP! ok this story is a Aj Styles OC and Alex Shelley story! READ and REVIEW PLZ! HAPPY READIN!
1. Chapter 1

OK everyone this is my FIRST story so plzz be nice ok!! and i do own Makayla but thats it!! but i do wish i owned Aj styles that would be awesome!

Chapter 1

ok he is Soo hot i mean look at him he is aj styles he is just awesome and happens to be my best friend!! but he would never want me because i am

Normal NOT i am weird and that is why he don't want me ok maybe i should tell you a little bit about myself before i go any further!!

My Name is Makayla k kay-kay!  
i am 21 years old FINALLY!  
i am 5"2 make one joke about me being short and i will kill u in your sleep!  
i weight 130!! and i know i am FAT and my eyes are Gray i know thats weird but they are!  
and my hair is Ummm kinda pink and blue and black and a tad bit of orange lol!! but i am blonde at heart! and roots!  
and i dress like a emo kid lol i mean i talk normal and everything any ways i was raised in the south hard to believe aint it? i was born and raised in Alabama!! but i moved to florida when i was 18! and joined Tna Impact!! where i now work as a wrestler and valet for the motorcity machine Guns and alex & chris are like my brothers!! ok so enough bout me lets go back to him!!

IN THE LOCKER ROOM OF THE MOTORCITY MACHINE GUNS!

Dude i so totally won haha. Makayla said jumping up and down

Dude dont call me dude and you cheated. Aj styles said throwing his PS3 controller down

i DID not you are lying mister Styles you are just a sorry loser. Makayla Said sticking out her tonuge at him

ok you know what stick your tonuge out at me one more time and i will grab it and cut it off. Aj said

and you would do that to me your bestest firned Ever? makayla said

i might! just kidding you know i love you Kay-Kay!!. Aj said as he gave her a hug!!

Awww i feel the love dont you chris? said Alex shelley as he and chris walked into the locker room

i do too and i think it is gonna make me sick. Chris said as he went in the bathroom

shut it Chris. Ok i better go get ready for the show later Kay-Kay, you are riding to the hotel with me right? said Aj as he headed for the door

Of course i am Aj don't i always unless you dont wanna take me? said Makyala

I will take you any where i go kay-kay!! Aj said

OK then i will, come get me when you get ready ok? SAid makyala as she headed to the bathroom to Pry chris out of it so she could get ready!

OK bye Kay!! Aj said as he left the room

Bye aj!! Kay-kay said

DEAR GOD CHRIS I KNOW YOU HAVE TO TRY TO COVER UP YOUR UGLY FACE BUT HURRY UP.. Makayla said as she banged on the bathroom door

GIRL CHILL OUT OK? Chris said coming out of the bathroom in only a towel

BOY PUT ON SOME FREAKING CLOTHES OK? Makyala Said

OK FOR THAT I WILL NOT PUT ON CLOTHES HAHA. Chris said running around the room

OK FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY. Makayla said coming toward him

Kay Kay what are you doing? chris said backing up

you chose not to put clothes on rememeber that ok? Makayla said as she pushed him out of the locker room in to the hall way and ripped off his towel and then closed and locked the door

MAKAYLA LET HIM BACK IN THE ROOM. alex said laughing his head off

NOPE I WILL not, he wouldnt let me in the bathroom that is what he gets i am going to get ready PEACE! kay-kay said as she walked into the bathroom

ok fine i will let him in. alex said as he got up and let poor chris back in the locker room

i am tellin you dude that chick is EVIL. chris said as he got dressed

DUDE she aint to me or the other superstars i think it is just because you are her brother. said alex as he got dressed in his ring gear

maybe but i think she hates me. said chris

I dont hate anyone thanks very much chrissy!! makalya said as she got her clothes on went to the bathroom to change

ok so are we ready top go kick some LAX booty said kay-kay?

i think we are lets go!! alex said and they were off

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!

What did you guys think and be honest i can take it trust me!  
REVIEW EVERYONE!! LOVE STACI!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After defeating LAX; In the locker room;

Heck ya man we did it. Alex screamed giving Chris and Makayla a high-five.

Seconds later Aj entered the room.

Sup guys. Kay-Kay you ready? Aj asked.

Yeah just let me change real fast. she yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

Okay. I'll be here. he yelled back.

She changed within 5 minutes and was standing outside of the bathroom door.

Ready? Aj asked turning towards the door.

Yeah. See ya guys later. Makayla yelled as she ran after Aj.

Bye. Alex and Chris both yelled after her.

But of course she didn't hear them. She was absorbed in Aj's story of his match.

So which hotel is it? Kay-Kay asked staring down at her shoes.

Um. Im pretty sure it's the same hotel we always stay at the Best Western. Aj said confusingly.

Okay. So how have you been? It feels like ages since we had a good ol' conversation. Kay-Kay said opening the car door.

Kay. We had a good conversation on our way over to the arena. And it hasn't been ages only hours. Your acting like you can't live without me. Aj said angrily as he got into the drivers side of the car.

Aj what's your problem? You know you can tell me anything. Im sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. Makayla said apolegitcally.

Its nothing just nevermind. You wouldn't understand. Aj cranked the car and put it in drive and drove onto the highway.

Of course I could find out for sure if you would just tell me! Makayla stared angrily at Aj.

Its my ex-wife! Are you happy now? Aj pratically screamed as he pulled onto the interstate.

No. She whispred to her reflection in the window.

End of Chapter 2:

ok I have decieded to co write this story with my best friend genora aKa iLOVEHIGHFLYERS so i will write the next chapter!  
REVIEW PLZZZZZ bye Staci and Genora 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n ok everyone this is me and my friends FIRST story so will yall plzz be nice with reviews thanks back to the story now!!

CHAPTER 3

MAKYALA's POV!

as soon as me and aj pulled into the parking lot i jumped out and headed for the front of the hotel i mean seriously his ex wife comes into the picture and he is a butthole well not this time i am done being nice! i already know what room i am in so i am not waiting on HIM to check in

Kay-Kay wait up please. i could hear Aj behind me but i didnt care i just wanted to get to mine and velvet sky's room and go to bed thats right i may not have said that before but she is my BeST friend!!

Makayla please wait up i am sorry. Aj said and i turned around

Yea you know you are always sorry but that does not change the fact that you yelled at me. Makayla said

WHATEVER MAKYALA I AM DONE WITH YOU. Aj said still trying to cath up with her

GOOD NOW CARIE CAN HAVE YOU ALL TO HERSELF!! makayla said as she stepped into the elevator

LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE! Aj said but it was too late she was gone

in the hotel room

GOD I CANT BELIEVE HIM, HE IS SUCH A JERK said makyala as she threw her stuff onto her bed she went over to her suitecase and got out some PJ's and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower she thought Sky was probaly out with chris so she just went in to find ALex wearing only a towel and dripping wet she then realised that he is REALLY hot!!

OMG Alex i am Sooooo sorry i thought i was rooming with Sky... Makayla said covering up her eyes

yes you kinda are well were She switched rooms with me to be with chris. Alex said walking out of the bathroom

Oh, Ok i just nevermind . Makayla said sitting on her bed

Come on kay-kay you know you can tell me anything. Alex said on his way to the bathroom to get dressed

Ok your right i can tell you but you can't tell chris.. Makayla said

Ok let me get dressed then you can tell me! Alex said from the bathroom

Well i have to take a shower so you can come back in here to get dressed ok? Makayla Said

ok: Alex Said coming out of the bathroom

20 Mins later!!

OK so do u really want to know what happend? Kay-Kay said??

Of course i wouldnt have asked if i did not wanna know now come on and tell me. Alex said as Makyala crawled into her bed

well you know Aj was suppose to give me a ride back here from the areana, well when we get in the car i try to talk to him and he gets all mad and when i asked him what was wrong he sad his ex wife and then he didnt say anything else to me the whole car ride... Makyala said now in tears

Awww kay-kay please don't cry..Alex said gettin in the bed next to her

I dont get it Alex why doesnt he like me? Makayla said as alex let her cry on his shoulder

you know why because he is a freaking idiot thats why if i had you i would never let you go! Alex then realized he said that out loud

Do u really mean that Alex? maykayla said as the tears stopped an she started to blush

I mean every word kay-kay...Alex said...then the next thing he did shocked her more then anything he kissed her and she was kissing him back then he pulled away

I am Sooo sorry Makayla i sho- he was cut off by her kissing him again and this time they both knew it meant something that there was something between them That they may not understand!

and then one thing led to another!

END OF CHAPTER 3!

i hope yall liked it! the next chapter will be Genora's!! so happy reading and i will leave what happend between them up to up to your mind to figure out Staci! 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning.

Maykayla awoke the next morning before 6:00.  
She couldn't get back to sleep so she went to go take a shower.  
The water felt good against her freezing skin.

35 minutes later.

I didn't know you were up yet. Makayla said as she came out of the bathroom.

Yeah. I just woke up. Alex quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

What's his problem? Makayla whispered under her breath as she fixed herself a glass of water and turned the t.v on.

5 minutes later.

Alex stampeded out of the bathroom, threw his clothes down and grabbed a doughnut.

What's wrong? Kay-Kay asked as she walked over to the sink where he was standing.

Nothing. He quickly walked over to where his phone was, threw it into his jacket pocket and ran to the door.

Im out. Be back later. He shut the door behind him in one swift movement.

Bye. She whispered to his back.

Makayla decided to go to the nearest park.

At the park

Kay-Kay walked slowly towards a long bench where a couple was sitting and whispering to each other.

Mind if I sit down? she asked the couple.

Sure. Go ahead.  
She could regonize that voice anywhere.

Aj? she asked puzzled.

Kay-Kay? he sounded just as puzzled.

What are you doing here? the snotty woman next to him said.

It was Carie.

Hmmmm. I wonder what could I possibly do at the park? Oh I dont know maybe enjoy the scenerie.  
Duh. I said as I sat down next to Aj.

I heard him silently laugh.

Makayla Im so sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I really like you as a friend. Forgive me?  
That face sent a chill down her spine.

She smiled slyly and said: Of course I forgive you. She gave him a hug and stood up.

I have to go. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Aj, Bye Carie.

She turned around and walked back towards the hotel.

In the hotel room.

She headed straight to the bathroom and splashed her face.  
As she started to open the door she heard voices in the room.  
She quickly closed the door back and listened.

Yeah. Dude, if he finds out it might ruin everything for them. Alex was talking.

But you were careful. Right? Chris said as the refrigerator shut.

Um, no.

Dude!  
She heard a popping sound and moved closer to the door.

She realized what they were talking about.  
About last night. About how they weren't careful.

She knew it all and that's what scared her the most.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

ok so thanks to anyone who read the fourth chapter so READ AND REVIEW Plzzzzz

Chapter 5

MAKAYLA's POV

OH MY GOD.. that is all i could think it had been almost a month since me and alex slept together and i am LATE Ugghhhhh i think i might be ..........

"hey kay-kay!" Aj styles my BEST FRIEND said as he sat down next to me on a bench in the motor city machine guns locker room

"Ohh Hey Aj" thats all i could say right now

Whats wrong Girl you look like you just seen a ghost?" aj asked concered as he put his arm around me

"DONT TOUCH ME AJ" I said getting up and pacing around the room

"whats wrong Kay tell me or i will go get Chris i bet he can MAKE you tell him?" aj said standing up and grabbing my hands

" Ok Aj you really wanna know?" i asked as i finally stod still and looked into his beautiful eyes

"Yea girl i really wanna know" Aj said..

"I think i might be Ummm kinda" i was stuttering then i just bursted out in tears PERFECT MAKAYLA MAKE HIM THINK YOU ARE DYING idoit...

"come on kay-kay you can tell me we can fix it together" aj said holding me in his arms...THE bad thing is i didnt know the door of the locker room had opened and my charming brother and i guess my baby's daddy had walked in and were now eavesdropping

"i Think i am pregnant and it is alex's" i blurted out

"WHAT?" aj said dropping his arms from around me

"HOLY CRAP ARE YOU SERIOUS?" alex said as he walked toward me and Aj

"Alex...i am so sorry you dont have to have anything to do with the ba-. but i of course was cut off by Chris

"wait kay you said you think you are you dont know?" chris said. i didnt even realize that Aj had left the locker room until i heard the door SLAM

"yea i think i am Why?" i said my tears were drying up and i think it was because alex was holding my hand!!

"cant you take one of those pee on a stick test?" chris said ploppin down on a bench

"I already bought one i am just scared to take it" i said while digging through my bag trying to find it!

10 minutes later.  
Chirs had decieded to give me and alex some "alone time" after of course calling us sinners and we were waiting for the 5 minutes to be up and so much has running through my head

"so what now kay?" alex asked when we were alone in the bathroom waiting for that freaking stick to give me my doom

"honestly lex i have no idea i can not believe i am gonna be a mom " i said while holding the stick with that evil unholy yes sign

"we are gonna make it through this makayla ok?" alex said while taking me in his arms as i started to cry

"i know alex i know" i sounded like i was trying to tell myself that not alex.

END OF CHAPTER 5

OK WHAT DID YALL THINK???? BE HONEST!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GENORAS!!!!!!!!! SO READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!! AND TELL US WHO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD END UP WITH ALEX? OR AJ?

LATER!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After finding out I was pregnant I had to find Aj, and try to patch everything up.

"Hey Chris! Have you seen Aj?" Chris looked nervous to be seen talking to his own pregnant sister.

"Ummm. I think he left already, but he wanted me to give this to you." He handed me a note, and walked away.

I read it once, and burst into tears. Then I read it again.

"Makayla, How could you?? I cared so much about you, and now it's like I don't even want to be associated with you. After reading this I hope you make the right desicion with the the

baby. I feel weird just knowing you're pregnant. Anyways, just pretend like I don't exsist as I do the same to you. -Aj"

"Kay, what's wrong?" Alex asked walking me to his car.

"Nothing. Just freaked out." It was half true anyways.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me about anything. I mean I am going to be a," He paused, and said the last part in a whisper, "Father."

"I know Alex. It's just strange because a month ago I wouldn't have even thought about having sex with you, or anyone for that matter." I looked over, and he seemed hurt by those words.

"Yeah. I know how you feel."

"Really? So you feel unwanted, idiotic, and cramping?"

"No, look you know what I mean. We made a mistake, and we have to try to fix it."

"A mistake?"

"No, I mean yes, No. I don't know!"

"You don't have to walk around with the evidence of this 'mistake'." I looked out my window trying to fight back the tears that were coming.

"Kay, i'm sorry. It's just shocking to me too. I mean I have secretley liked you for the past two years, and all in one night I screw it up." Alex stared angrily out the windshield.

"Well, thanks for the ride to the doctor. I know it's kinda weird to ask this, but since you are the dad, do you wanna come too?"

Alex looked suprised, but nodded yes. When we walked into the doctor's office Alex went to sit down, and I signed in.

After sitting there, holding Alex's hand, my name was called. We got up together, and the nurse led the way to the room.

"It's okay." I said hugging Alex right as the doctor came in.

He was tall, had graying hair, and dark brown eyes. "Makayla, I see you are a little over a month pregnant. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda nauseated." I looked over at Alex, and he was stifling a laugh. I glared at him, and he stopped laughing.

"So everything else seems to be going fine. Come back in two weeks for another checkup."

"Thanks." As we were leaving Alex lagged by the door.

"Wait for me in the car." He tossed me the keys, and like I was told I went to the car.

"Sorry. I had to ask the doctor something."

"Oh."

"So you wanna go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"You can. I feel sick."

"Ah. Morning sickness."

"Yeah, but it's normal."

"Okay, but I am stopping. Is it okay?"

"Sure."

We pulled up into the closet fast food restraunt, and when the smell hit me I gagged. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.

I leaned out the window, but it only made the smell stronger. I puked for what felt like ten minutes. "We have to go."

After that everything was kinda fuzzy. I remember Alex carrying me to the bed, and I also remember puking two more times. Then I was knocked out cold.

END OF CHAPTER 6 


End file.
